1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of discharging a weft yarn on a drum of a drum type weft measuring and storing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2-210043 and 3-180544 each discloses a method of discharging a yarn. That is, if a weft yarn is broken between a picking nozzle and a drum type weft yarn measuring and storing device, an air current is generated in a yarn guide for winding a yarn guided thereby a round a drum (referred to as a winding yarn guide hereinafter) in the picking direction after or when a retaining pin is retracted and the sucking operation of a suction pipe aligned with the winding yarn guide is started for delivering the yarn would around a drum to the suction pipe, so as to discharge the yarn out of the loom.
The prior art methods, however, cannot reliably deliver the weft yarn from the winding yarn guide to the yarn suction pipe, and have the following problems. That is, when the winding yarn guide jets air, the weft yarn which has been wound around a drum is unwound therefrom entailing a circular motion. As a result, the looped tip end of the unwound weft yarn not only revolves in accordance with the position of the drum from which it is unwound, but also vibrates as it is fanned by the air current, so that it is uncertain that the weft yarn reaches the suction pipe. Furthermore, when the winding yarn guide jets air, there is the possibility of unwinding of the wound yarn all at once, which prevents the weft yarn from reaching the yarn suction pipe.